Ouvre les yeux
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Fic anniversaire pour miss saschka. Fic futuriste un brin mcshep. Pas de spoliers. Happy birthday la miss. Merci pour vos reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Non, ce n'est pas Lorelei qui est revenue mais je pense que c'est la muse de Saschka qui est venue me rendre visite. Elle m'aide pour écrire cette fic anniversaire pour miss Saschka. Chantez : _Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you Saschka, Happy birthday to you_. Avec du retard mais tu n'étais pas là le 14.

Fic futuriste avec un soupçon de MsShep.P.O.V. de John.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Je reste assis dans le fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, j'essaie d'assimiler tout ce que Rodney vient de me dire. Qu'est ce que McKay a encore dit ? me diriez vous. Rodney McKay n'a rien dit, c'est Rodney Sheppard. Tout a commencé quand il a voulu me parler.

xoxoxoxoxox

_- Papa ? Je peux te parler ?_

Je lève les yeux de mon journal et je le regarde. Je m'étonne encore de voir comment il me ressemble, les mêmes yeux, la même coiffure. De sa mère il a gardé la bouche et heureusement pour lui, ses oreilles. Sa mère ? Je l'ai connue sur Atlantis, juste avant qu'on ne retourne sur Terre. Elle était infirmière, on s'est aimé, marié, et Rodney est arrivé très rapidement. Notre mariage s'est dégradé ensuite. Rodney a maintenant 19 ans, et sa mère, Suzie, est partie depuis 14 ans, me laissant la garde exclusive de notre fils.

_- Papa ? Ca fait deux minutes que tu me regardes fixement ... Dans quelle galaxie es tu ?_

Si il savait ... peut être un jour je lui raconterai ...

_- Assieds toi ..._

_- Non, j'aimerai qu'on se parle sur la terrasse, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

_- Ok._

Je me lève et je le suis. Il s'assoit et regarde fixement le sol, cherchant ses mots. Que va t'il me dire ?

_- Rod ?_

_- Euh ... _il se racle la gorge. _Ce n'est pas facile, j'y ai longtemps réfléchi mais ... je suis majeur et il est temps pour moi de partir de la maison._

_- Hein ? Pourquoi angoissais tu de me dire ça ? C'est normal, tu es un adulte maintenant, je suis heureux que tu veuilles ton indépendance._

_- Ce n'est pas tout._ Il relève la tête et me regarde. _Je vais vivre avec quelqu'un ..._

_- C'est ta mère ? Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est bien si tu l'as retrouvé._

_- Ce n'est pas elle, je vais vivre sur le campus de l'école avec un copain._

_- Cool._

_- Mon petit copain._

Je manque de m'étrangler.

_- Ton ... ton quoi ? _

_- Tu as bien compris papa._

_- Non, ce n'est pas possible, ne me dis pas que tu ... tu ... _

_- Et si, je suis gay._

Je me lève et je fais les cent pas. Lui, reste assis et me regarde.

_- Non, Rod, je refuse, ce n'est pas possible. _

_- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ..._

_- Tu ne vois pas ? Tu es mon fils, tu es un homme, tu n'es pas gay, c'est juste un passage, il faut avancer et oublier tes sentiments envers les hommes, tu dois aimer les femmes._

_- Tu veux que je devienne comme toi ?_ me crie t'il. _Tu veux que je sois frustré ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- A ton avis, pourquoi maman est partie ? Pourquoi je m'appelle Rodney ?_

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est un prénom comme les autres._

Il sourit et ricane.

_- Un prénom comme les autres ? C'est étonnant quand on sait que tu travaillais avec un Rodney McKay._

Mon coeur manque un battement en entendant ce nom. Je me sens soudain très mal.

_- Qui te l'a dit ? _

_- Personne, je l'ai découvert tout seul._

_- J'ai travaillé pour un projet classé secret défense ... Je n'en ai jamais parlé._

_- McKay non plus, il a été très évasif sur le sujet._

Je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes, je tombe lourdement sur la chaise.

_- Tu ... tu l'as vu ?_

xoxoxoxoxox

_- Je l'ai vu, mais ce fut par pur hasard. Tony, mon copain, m'avait invité à une conférence sur l'astrophysique donnée par un certain Docteur McKay. _

_- Il t'a invité à une conférence sur l'astrophysique ?_

_- Tony est un étudiant plus centré sur la biologie de la terre mais il se passionne pour l'astrophysique. Il m'a donc entraîné à cette conférence. Je suis arrivé en retard, et quand je suis entré, le Docteur McKay était déjà dans son exposé, commentant un film. La salle était plongée dans le noir, il m'a regardé brièvement, et a continué son monologue. J'ai rejoins Tony. A la fin du film la lumière est revenue, le Docteur McKay parlait des trous noirs et regardait l'auditoire. Nos regards se sont croisés, il s'est arrêté de parler, et je l'ai vu devenir pâle. Moi je l'étais depuis que la lumière était revenue. Papa, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ressembler autant à maman, la même bouche, les mêmes yeux, la même façon de bouger les mains ... Son assistant lui a apporté un verre d'eau et il a continué son discours, mais son ton était moins assuré. Il évitait de me regarder. A la fin de la conférence, j'ai dit à Tony que je restais et que je le rejoindrais plus tard. Les étudiants ont quittés la salle, moi je suis resté à la même place. Il ne restait plus que Rodney et moi. Il a commencé à se diriger vers la porte, s'est arrêté, s'est retourné pour me regarder, et il est venu s'asseoir devant moi. _

**oOo Flash back oOo**

_- Bonjour jeune homme._

_- Bonjour._

_- Vous avez aimé mon exposé ?_

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi ..._

_- J'ai peur de vous demander votre nom ..._

_- Je m'appelle Rodney, Rodney Sheppard._

McKay soupire et baisse les yeux.

_- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père._

_- Vous le connaissez ? _

_- J'ai travaillé quelques années avec lui. Nous avons perdu contact juste avant votre naissance. _

_- Vous étiez amis ?_

_- Je pense, je n'ai jamais su si j'étais un ami ou juste un collègue._

_- Nous avons le même prénom ... on ne donne pas le prénom d'un collègue à son fils._

_- Ouais, c'est juste. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi votre père a coupé les ponts avec moi. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de le contacter, je l'ai appelé, je tombais toujours sur le répondeur, je lui ai écris, mais pas de nouvelles, j'ai fini par abandonner. Comment va t'il ?_

_- Il est à la retraite, il s'est acheté un petit avion et va souvent faire un tour au-dessus du désert. Il se repose entre deux vols. _

_- Il a toujours aimé voler. Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

_- Je suis étudiant en biologie moléculaire._

_- Eh ben ! Il doit être fier de vous._

_- Je ne sais pas, il montre rarement ses sentiments._

_- Ah, là il n'a pas changé. Et votre mère ?_

_- Elle est partie il y a 14 ans. Depuis, mon père n'a jamais eu d'autres femmes dans sa vie. Quelques aventures, mais rien de sérieux._

**oOo Fin du flash back oOo**

Il vient de me raconter leur conversation. J'ai mal à la gorge, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai honte. C'est vrai, pourquoi j'ai coupé les ponts avec Rodney ? Nous étions amis, les meilleurs amis et du jour au lendemain j'ai refusé de le revoir. Vingt ans se sont écoulés, et pas un jour je n'ai pensé à lui. Je suis dans mes pensées quand soudain une photo apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

_- Je l'ai trouvé dans ta commode. Elle est abimée, pliée en deux, mais je reconnais bien McKay dessus. Quand j'étais ados, je te surprenais souvent regardant cette photo avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Je pensais que c'était une photo de maman. Papa, tu es comme un puzzle pour moi, tu as beaucoup de secrets, mais aujourd'hui je te redécouvre, les pièces s'embriquent les unes aux autres._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Tu as épousé une femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à McKay, tu as donné à ton fils son prénom. Tu refuses de voir ton ami parce que tu refoules tes sentiments, maman a découvert ta vraie nature et elle est partie car elle savait qu'elle était un objet de remplacement, que tu ne l'aimais pas elle mais lui._

_- Hein ? Mais tu es dingue !_

_- Ouvre les yeux papa, analyse ce que te dis ton coeur. Tu as perdu vingt ans de ta vie tout ça à cause de préjugés. Tu n'es plus dans l'armée, y a plus de lois depuis longtemps, va lui parler, il doit savoir pourquoi tu l'as rejeté. Il a beaucoup souffert de ton silence. Il faut que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu sois en accord avec toi même. _

_- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'aime que les femmes._

_- D'accord, comme tu veux._ _Tiens_. Il me donne un papier_. C'est l'adresse de son hôtel, il part dans deux heures. A toi de choisir, reste là ou va le voir._

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Il rentre dans la maison, je l'entends monter à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il m'énerve, qu'est ce qu'il connaît de ma vie, de mes sentiments ? Tout ça parce qu'il aime les hommes, je devrais les aimer aussi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne sait pas pris une bonne raclée, j'ai peut être 60 ans, mais je suis capable encore de me faire respecter. En plus, il s'est permis d'ouvrir ma commode alors qu'elle est fermée à clé. J'ai tout fait pour lui, je l'ai élevé seul, j'ai essayé de lui donner de l'amour, j'ai payé ses études ... et maintenant, il m'avoue qu'il est gay, et me dit que je le suis aussi. Je vais lui interdire de revoir ce Tony, je vais l'envoyer dans une base militaire, chez les marines ou à l'air force, je vais le remettre dans le droit chemin ce petit morveux. Si j'ai coupé les ponts avec McKay c'est que ... c'est que ... c'est que j'avais une vie de famille. Merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je regarde la photo, ca fait trop longtemps que je l'ai, il faut que je la déchire, j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé, cette photo est le dernier lien qui me relie à Atlantis. Oui, déchire cette photo John, déchire cette photo, déchi ... non. Non je peux pas ... Pourquoi ?

Je regarde l'adresse sur le papier, je peux y être dans une demi heure. Et qu'est ce que je lui dirais ? Salut, comment ça va ? Ca fait longtemps hein ? Ouais, ridicule. C'est trop tard, trop d'années ont passées. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Merde. De rage, je froisse le papier et je l'envoie dans le jardin. Non, je n'irai pas.

**A suivre ...**

Un seul chapitre va suivre pour clore la fic. Merci à la muse de Saschka. Merci aussi à Auvi d'avoir remis un peu la machine en route. Y a un espoir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note** : Voilà la suite de l'histoire.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Non, je n'irai pas. Non, non, non et non. J'ai quitté New York pour Las Vegas pour permettre à mon fils d'entrer dans la prestigieuse université du Nevada, et qu'est ce qu'il me fait ? Il est gay ! Calme toi Sheppard, cela aurait pu être pire, au moins il n'arrête pas ses études. Un futur scientifique, mon fils est un futur scientifique. Ca vient peut être du prénom.

Rodney McKay, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies, à la fois arrogant, colérique, et terriblement attachant. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu maintenant. Pas sur le plan de la carrière mais plutôt son côté humain. Il s'est sûrement marié, a dû avoir des enfants ... Non, je n'irai pas.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Je quitte ma bonne vieille ville d'Henderson et je roule maintenant sur la 515 en direction de l'hôtel où est McKay. J'ai perdu un temps infini à rechercher le papier où était indiquée l'adresse de l'hôtel. J'aurai pu demander à mon fils l'adresse exacte, mais celui ci avait filé.

Je vais finir par le rater. Je quitte l'autoroute et je m'engage sur Boulder Highway, je tourne à gauche sur Sahara avenue et encore à gauche sur Paradise Road. Je vois l'hôtel d'où je suis. J'y suis presque, pourvu que Rodney soit encore là. L'hôtel n'est pas loin de l'aéroport. Je regarde ma montre ... Je n'ai pas vu ni que le feu était au rouge, ni la voiture arrivant sur la droite. J'écrase la pédale de frein, mais trop tard. Le choc est violent, ma voiture fait des tonneaux et s'arrête sur le toit. Ma tête me fait mal, je cligne des yeux mais la douleur est trop forte. Avant de perdre connaissance je pense aux deux Rodney. Je crois que je les ai perdus tous les deux.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

_- Rodney ... _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Sheppard, nous avons appelé votre fils, il va arriver._

J'ouvre un oeil et regarde la jeune femme devant moi. Une infirmière. Quel Rodney ai-je demandé ? Je ne sais pas. Mon esprit est embrouillé, entre l'accident et les médicaments, je plane totalement. Je ne me souviens pas de mon transfert à l'hôpital. Mon corps semble lourd, j'essaie de bouger les jambes.

_- Restez calme Monsieur. Vous êtes au Sunrise Hospital. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, vous avez une commotion cérébrale et la jambe droite fracturée. Vous êtes restés inconscient pendant plus d'une heure._

_- Y a t'il eu d'autres blessés dans l'accident ?_

_- Que des blessés légers, rien de grave. L'autre voiture était un modèle R418, vous savez, les nouvelles voitures fabriquées en naquada ... Par contre, votre voiture ... c'est un vieux modèle qui date de 2010 ... _

_- J'aime bien les vieux modèles. Tant pis, je m'en achèterai une neuve._

_- Essayez de dormir un peu, je suis à côté, appuyez sur le bouton à votre droite si vous avez besoin de moi._

_- Merci._

Je ferme les yeux, je l'entends sortir de la chambre. Je rouvre les yeux et je regarde le ciel, il est orange, le soleil se couche et McKay est sûrement déjà loin. C'était un signe, il ne fallait pas que je le revois. Je vais continuer ma petite retraite paisible. Je m'endors.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Je sens une présence à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, et dans la pénombre je le reconnais, assis dans un fauteuil. Il me sourit.

_- Salut fiston._

_- Tu m'as fait peur Papa, quand la police m'a appelé pour dire que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. _

_- Ton vieux père est quelqu'un de solide._

_- Il paraît que tu as grillé un feu rouge ... devant l'hôtel Hilton ... Tu allais le voir ?_

_- Oui, mais je l'ai râté. Ce n'est pas grave._

_- Si tu le dis ..._

_- Arrête avec ça. Je ne suis pas comme toi._

_- Ok, le dossier est clos en ce qui te concerne, mais si tu n'acceptes pas ma relation avec Tony ..._

_- Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux Rod. Que ce soit avec une femme ou un homme, peu m'importe. Il faudra que tu me le présentes un jour ..._

_- T'inquiète, quand tu seras rétabli j'organiserai un repas. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes, je reste à tes côtés ce soir. _

Il se lève, se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front. En fin de compte, je ne l'ai pas perdu.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, tout est sombre, il fait encore nuit. J'aperçois Rod, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant les lumières des casinos. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve mon fils, deux cafés à la main. Etonné, Je fronce les sourcils et je regarde à nouveau vers la fenêtre. L'éclairage du couloir allume un peu la chambre.

_- McKay ?_

_- Bonsoir Sheppard. Ca fait longtemps hein ?_

Je regarde mon fils.

_- Tu l'as fait revenir ?_ Je regarde McKay. _Vous avez fait l'aller retour ? _

_- Non, je n'ai pas pu partir. En sortant de l'hôtel, une land rover rouge modèle 2010 nous a coupé la route. _

_- C'était vous dans l'autre voiture ?_

_- Oui. Si vous vouliez que je reste un peu, un coup de fil aurait suffit._

Il me sourit. Mon fils allume le néon au-dessus de mon lit et pour la première fois je peux voir McKay. Il n'a pas trop changé, les cheveux blancs ont remplacés les cheveux chatains. Ces yeux en ressortent plus bleus. Oh, oh ! McKay regarde le moniteur cardiaque, car celui-ci s'affole. Il faut que je me calme.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'émotion de vous revoir, mon père a un coeur de jeune homme._ De quoi se mêle mon fils ! _Bon, je vais vous laisser entre deux vieux potes, je dois appeler mon petit Tony._

Il tend son café à McKay et sort de la chambre. Je regarde fixement la porte, je n'ose pas parler, je n'ose pas regarder McKay en face. Celui-ci fait le tour de mon lit et vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il souffle sur son café, il ne dit rien, il attend peut être que je fasse le premier pas.

_- Qui est ce Tony ? _me demande t'il enfin.

_- C'est son copain. Son ... petit copain._

_- Oh. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? Vous le militaire ?_

_- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ... Ca vous choque ?_

_- Non. J'ai toujours été très tolérant, ça ne me gêne pas._

_- Heureusement, parce que quand vous avez embrassé Carson ... _

_- Ce n'est pas moi,_ me coupe t'il. _C'était Cadman et vous aviez juré de ne jamais en reparler !_ Il s'arrête de parler quand il me voit sourire. Il sait que je l'ai fait exprès pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. _Vous n'avez pas changé John, toujours un vrai gamin._

_- Vous non plus vous n'avez pas changé. Vous m'avez manqué._

Son sourire s'efface. Je sens que les reproches et les questions vont bientôt arriver.

_- Je vous ai manqué ? A qui la faute. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous m'avez rejeté à notre retour sur Terre. Parce que Monsieur allait avoir une vie de famille ? _

_- Je ne sais pas ... Du moins, je ne savais pas jusqu'à hier, jusqu'à ce que mon fils me parle et m'ouvre les yeux._

_- Et qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?_

_- C'est ... c'est difficile à expliquer._ Je cherche mes mots, suis je prêt à tout lui dire ? _Vous vous rappelez de Suzie ? _

_- Votre ex-femme ? L'infirmière ? Oui._

_- Vous vous rappelez comment elle était ?_

_- Euh ... une belle jeune femme, les yeux bleus, les cheveux chatains._

_- Si je m'en rappelle bien les gens vous posaient des questions sur elle._

Rodney lève les yeux et cherche dans sa mémoire.

_- On me demandait souvent si ce n'était pas ma soeur jumelle. C'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Elle vous ressemblait énormément. Et ..._ je soupire ... _comment vous dire ça ... Je l'ai épousée parce qu'elle vous ressemblait. _

_- Vous me trouviez beau ?_ semble s'amuser Rodney.

_- Oui. J'ai fait un transfert._

_- Vous m'aimiez ? _

_- Oui, énormément. _

Rodney s'esclaffe mais se calme rapidement et perd son sourire.

_- C'est une blague, dites moi que vous plaisantez ..._ devant mon silence il panique ... _C'est impossible, il n'y a pas plus dragueur que vous Capitaine Kirk._

_- La bisexualité existe Rodney. Mais avec les lois militaires je me mentais à moi même, j'ai préféré épouser votre sosie féminin et couper les ponts avec vous. _

Il regarde droit devant lui, ne bouge plus, il doit sûrement assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Je pose ma main sur son poignet, il a un mouvent de recul. Il se lève brusquement et renverse son café sur lui.

_- Je ... je dois partir, _me dit-il.

_- Rodney ..._

_- Je crois qu'il ne faut plus qu'on se voit,_ me dit-il sans me regarder. _Je vous souhaite une longue vie Sheppard._

Il sort rapidement de la chambre. Voilà, je le savais, je n'aurai pas dû lui parler. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, je ferme le poing et je tape fureieusement mon matelas.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Trois jours plus tard j'ai l'autorisation des médecins pour quitter l'hôpital. J'ai parlé à mon fils et je lui ai raconté la réaction de Rodney. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé de me laisser tranquille, je ne voulais voir personne. L'infirmier me reconduit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les années ont passées mais c'est toujours les mêmes stupides règles que dans les années 90. Les patients quittent l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant. J'ai mes béquilles sur les genoux, mes affaires sont accrochés au fauteuil.

_- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti Monsieur Sheppard, l'accident aurait pu être plus grave._

_- Ouais._

Oui et non sont les seuls mots que je prononce depuis l'autre soir. Les médecins ont essayé de me faire voir un psy mais j'ai refusé. Choc post traumatique suite à l'accident ont-ils diagnostiqué. Tu parles. Solitude, solitude, et solitude. Je vais vieillir seul, j'ai perdu l'un de des êtres les plus chers à mon coeur.

_- C'est votre fils qui doit venir vous chercher ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je crois qu'il vous attends à l'entrée ..._

_- Oui._

Les portes du sas s'ouvrent, le vent chaud de l'automne me fouette le visage. Je regarde autour de moi, pas de Rod.

_- Mon fils n'est pas encore arrivé._

_- Si vous voulez je vais l'appeler. Vous avez son numéro de portable ?_

_- Laissez, je vais le ramener chez lui,_ dit un homme sur notre gauche.

Je me tourne vers celui qui vient de dire ça.

_- Et vous êtes ? _demande l'infirmier méfiant.

_- Monsieur McKay, un ami. Son meilleur ami._

Je regarde l'infirmier et j'acquiesce.

**Encore à suivre ...**

J'en ai beaucoup à dire. Merci encore à la muse de Saschka de rester près de moi.

Pour les villes, les autoroutes, les rues, l'adresse de l'hôtel, et le nom de hôpital, ils existent vraiment.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note** : Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Vive mon nouveau téléphone où j'ai l'offre tv gratuite pendant deux mois et où je vais pouvoir enfin voir Stargate Atlantis sur Série-Club. Et mardi soir, mon épisode préféré "Tao of Rodney" (en français c'est "le péril de la sagesse", là ça le fait moins).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Son meilleur ami, c'est ce qu'il vient de dire. Je suis son meilleur ami et ça me va. McKay attrape mon sac et l'infirmier m'aide à me lever de mon fauteuil.

_- Prenez soin de vous Monsieur Sheppard. _

_- Merci._

J'ai un peu de mal à marcher avec les béquilles, Rodney me tiens légèrement le bras et m'accompagne jusqu'à sa voiture. Je remarque que celle ci n'a pas gardé la moindre trace de l'accident. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de ma propre voiture. Rodney fait coulisser la porte du côté passager.

_- Attendez, je vais reculer le siège pour que vous soyez bien installé._

Je le regarde, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu si prévenant. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter de nos vingt ans passés loin de l'un de l'autre, j'espère qu'il me racontera ça plus tard.

_- John ? _Il me sort de mes pensées, il a la main tendue vers moi, qu'est ce qu'il veut ? _Vous me passez vos béquilles ?_

_- Euh ... oui. _

Je lui donne mes béquilles et je m'assois sur le siège.

_- Ca va ? Vous voulez peut être vous mettre à l'arrière ..._

_- Non, merci Rodney, tout va bien._

Il ferme la porte, fait le tour de la voiture et s'installe au volant.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Nous roulons depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne parle pas, le silence devient vraiment pesant. Je crois qu'en lui avouant mes sentiments l'autre soir, j'ai cassé une vraie amitié.

_- Vous savez où j'habite ?_

_- Oui, votre fils m'a donné l'adresse l'autre soir. J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel à côté._

_- Vous repartez quand ? _

_- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai une conférence à Atlanta, mais maintenant que je sais où vous habitez je reviendrai._

_- Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour mes amis._

Nous arrivons devant la maison. L'ordinateur nous demande l'identification. Je me penche un peu sur Rodney, en m'excusant au moins dix fois, et je prononce mon nom. La caméra filme mon visage et étudie ma voix. Ah ! La technologie maintenant !

_- Bienvenue Monsieur Sheppard,_ dit l'ordinateur.

Le portail s'ouvre et Rodney avance la voiture jusqu'à l'entrée.

_- Vous avez une belle maison dites donc ! _

_- J'ai fini Général dans la zone 51 ce qui m'a donné le droit à une très bonne retraite. _

_- D'accord, je comprends._

Nous descendons de la voiture. La porte s'ouvre et arrivé dans l'entrée je pose mes béquilles pour quitter mon manteau. Malheureusement, je perds l'équilibre. Rodney me rattrappe avant que je ne tombe, il est derrière moi et me tiens par les bras, je vois notre reflet devant le miroir de l'entrée. Lui aussi regarde, gêné il baisse les yeux, puis il regarde de nouveau, et là, il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

_- Vous m'avez manqué aussi John._

Je ne sais pas comment comprendre tout ça, j'ai peur de me tromper à nouveau. Je suis si fatigué, mon moral est au plus bas, j'ai besoin de parler.

_- Quand j'étais dans la voiture après l'accident, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, je m'en voulais de m'être disputé avec mon fils. Je ne sais pas où est sa mère, il se serait retrouvé seul. _

_- Tout va bien maintenant, vous vous êtes réconciliés non ?_

_- Oui, mais je sens que quelque chose est cassé, et pas qu'avec mon fils. _Rodney a compris le message, il recule et me tends les béquilles. _Vous voulez rester manger ? _

_- Oui, comme ça on parlera du bon vieux temps._

Je suis soulagé, il ne fuit pas. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, je sors deux bières du frigo et nous nous installons dans le salon, pour le repas, je ferai livrer.

_- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, _commence Rodney.

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est à moi d'être désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû parler de ce que j'avais ressentis à l'époque d'Atlantis. Quand je me suis réveillé après l'accident, j'ai fait le point sur ma vie, sur mes choix, et lorsque je vous ai vu j'étais pas mal assommé par les médicaments, dans un état normal je ne vous aurai jamais avoué le fond de mes pensées._

_- Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a pas mal choqué et il était tard dans la nuit, j'étais fatigué, pas prêt à entendre ça. _

_- Oublions tout et reprenons depuis le début. Ok ?_

_- Euh ... ouais,_ hésite Rodney.

_- Dites moi ce qui s'est passé dans votre vie en vingt ans. Vous vous êtes marié ? Vous avez eu des enfants ?_

_- Marié oui, mais sans enfants. Je me suis marié à peu près trois ans après la fin de l'expédition Atlantis. Elle était militaire, elle s'appelait Abby._

_- Etait ?_

_- Elle travaillait au SGC, elle est morte pendant une mission sur une planète lointaine._

_- Je suis désolé ..._

_- Ensuite, j'ai vécu quelques années avec Miko._

_- Miko ? Ca me dit quelque chose ..._

_- Elle travaillait sur Atlantis. Vous vous rappelez la petite japonaise. _

_- Ah oui ! Elle semblait éperduement amoureuse de vous._

_- C'était le cas, _rougit Rodney. _C'est une chouette femme, mais entre nous ça n'a pas marché. Elle est toujours à mes côtés, c'est elle mon assistante._

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- Oui, elle a tout de suite compris mon malaise quand elle a vu votre fils dans l'amphithéâtre. La ressemblance entre vous est étonnante._

_- C'est vrai que je ne peux pas le renier._

Rodney cherche quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste et en ressort un vieux portefeuille. Il me tend une photo.

_- Regardez, c'est Abby. Vous remarquez quelque chose ? _

_- Eh ben ... _Je n'ose pas parler de peur de passer pour un fou. _Euh ... elle est belle._

_- Oui, elle est belle, elle a de jolis yeux vert-bruns, de beaux cheveux bruns indisciplinés ... Voyons John !_ s'énerve t'il. _Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle vous ressemble ? _

_- Si, mais je n'osais pas le dire._

_- On n'est pas deux idiots ? Vous avez épousé mon sosie, et j'ai épousé votre sosie._

_- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous aussi ..._

_- Ne vous méprenez pas, notre amitié était profonde mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous. Nous avons cherché dans nos femmes les caractéristiques de l'autre._

_- Vous avez surement raison,_ dis-je dépité. Mais moi je sais que mes sentiments étaient réels. Tant pis. _Vous avez faim ?_ dis-je pour changer de conversation.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney est reparti pour Atlanta trois jours plus tard, me promettant de m'appeler dès qu'il serait arrivé là-bas. C'est ce qu'il a fait, le lendemain et les autres jours également. Nous nous appelions tous les jours. Puis deux mois plus tard il est revenu, il a sonné à la porte, je lui ai ouvert et il m'a dit simplement :

_- J'ai pris ma retraite car je ne suis pas bien quand je suis loin de toi John. Tu avais raison, ce n'a jamais été de l'amitié entre nous. Si tu veux encore de moi ... _

Une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et il revient avec un air de chien battu, s'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ...

_- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Je t'ai laissé au moins dix messages sur ton répondeur !_

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours._

_- Occupé ? Ca prend moins d'une minute pour envoyer un message à défaut de téléphoner. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'ai cru ..._

_- Miko est morte ! _me balance t'il à la figure. _J'ai dû organiser l'enterrement._ **(1)**

Je reste comme un con devant la porte, lui a les larmes au bord des yeux. Je me souviens qu'ils ont vécus quelques temps ensemble. J'attrape sa main et je l'attire contre moi.

_- Ca c'est passé si vite, nous étions à l'hôtel et nous préparions la prochaine conférence, elle était fatiguée et je lui ai dis d'aller se reposer quelques minutes dans la chambre. Je me suis inquiété quand trois heures plus tard elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre j'ai cru qu'elle dormait. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait eu une rupture d'anévrisme. La mort rode, personne ne sait quand elle viendra nous chercher, et j'ai tellement peur ..._

_- Shhhhhhhh, je suis désolé Rodney. _

_- Miko était en forme, tout allait bien, et d'un coup ... zou ! Partie. Je ne veux plus perdre du temps, je veux vivre avec les gens que j'aime. _

_- Tu veux vivre avec moi ?_

_- Oui, si tu veux encore de moi. Mais ..._

_- Mais ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer jusqu'à l'acte ... sexuel ..._

Je me recule un peu pour le regarder et je souris.

_- Il ne faut pas se prendre la tête avec ça, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je ne suis pas de toute première jeunesse. J'ai 60 ans passé et ... comment dire ... la machine a du mal à fonctionner. L'important est que tu sois là, avec moi, dans mes bras, je me contenterai de ça. _

Soulagé, il sourit. Il se penche vers moi et capture mes lèvres. Nous avons passé notre première nuit enlacés. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit là.

**x Epilogue x**

_- A toi Rodney, le nouveau diplomé, major de sa promotion. Je suis fier de toi mon fils._

_- Merci papa._

Nous trinquons tous les trois, moi et les deux Rodney de ma vie. Ca fait bien quelques mois que mon fils ne vit plus avec son petit ami Tony. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui c'était passé. Dommage, je l'appréciais bien. Et ma vie avec McKay me demanderiez vous ? Chaque jour passé auprès de lui est un pur bonheur. Nous sommes maintenant ensemble depuis quatre ans. Nous ressemblons plus à un vieux couple qu'à des amoureux transis. Nous n'avons jamais dépassé les préliminaires, nous sommes trop agés pour ça. Notre quotidien est mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sexe. Je l'aime tant mon bisounours. Oui, bisounours car celui-ci est un spécialiste en bisous, il est constamment collé à moi. J'adore !

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_ demande mon bisounours. _Tu as eu des propositions ?_

_- Euh ... justement, puisqu'on en parle ... J'ai eu une offre des plus alléchantes. Normalement, je suis tenu au secret, mais vu mes liens de parentés, l'armée m'a autorisée à vous en parler._

_- L'armée ? _je m'inquiète. _Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent de toi ?_

_- J'ai eu accès à ton dossier militaire papa. Le SGC me l'a fait lire._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je connais maintenant le projet Atlantis et de la galaxie de Pégase. Et pour tout vous dire, le SGC m'a demandé de participer à une nouvelle mission sur la cité Atlante._

_- Hein ? Non, c'est dangereux ! Il y a beaucoup d'ennemis dans la galaxie de Pégase. Tu ne peux pas imaginer les monstres ..._

_- Je n'irai pas là-bas,_ me coupe t'il. _Ils ont ramené la cité sur Terre. _

Avec McKay nous restons bouche bée. Notre cité, celle-la même où l'on a vécu tant de choses, elle est à présent sur Terre.

_- Où est elle ?_ demande McKay.

_- En antarctique, un bouclier la rend invisible. _

_- Comment se fait-il que tu peux parler librement de ça avec nous ? _

_- Parce que le Général Horse t'admire. Il t'invite à venir voir la cité, ainsi que Rodney. _

Nous nous regardons avec Rodney. Est-ce bien raisonnable de réveiller les souvenirs du passé ?

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Le vaisseau vient de se poser dans la salle centrale d'Atlantis. La porte des étoiles est toujours là. Au moment où je sors du vaisseau Atlantis m'accueille, les ordinateurs et les lumières s'allument, elle m'a reconnue. Tout autour de moi les techniciens courent, jamais la cité n'avait été aussi active depuis son retour sur Terre. C'était donc ça, le Général Horse avait une idée derrière la tête, m'utiliser et utiliser mon gène naturel. Ca ne me fait rien, elle m'a manqué, je suis content d'être là. McKay attrappe ma main.

_- Je crois qu'on risque de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu._

_- Oui je crois aussi. _

**Fin.**

**Voilà, la muse de Saschka est partie avant que je ne finise l'épilogue. Priez pour qu'une autre muse vienne me rendre visite. J'ai déclaré Lorelei « disparue en mission ».**

**(1) The queen of deathfic ! Désolée pour les fans de Miko.**


End file.
